Unfaithful
by jwulees
Summary: Je ne peux faire autrement, que de courir vers d'autres hommes, pourtant je blesse le seul qui compte vraiment, pourtant je nous tue un petit peu plus à chaque fois... Slash


**Disclaimer** Tout ce que vous reconnaissez comme étant l'œuvre de JKR est effectivement à elle.

**Tradimento**

Ce n'était que deux corps, deux corps, deux souffles, deux bouches. Aucune passion, seul un besoin presque animal, un besoin qui devait être comblé. Ce n'était que deux corps…mais quels corps !

Et ces mains si grandes, si fines qui les parcouraient, ces mains habiles qui arrachaient soupirs, gémissements, cris rauques, ces mains qui les élevaient bien au-delà du septième ciel.

Harry arquait la tête, sentant son corps se tendre, sentant toute son essence fusionner en lui, exploser. Ses mains cessant de parcourir l'autre corps, pour se crisper contre les draps, les faire prisonnier, les torturer presque, alors qu'une vague le parcourait, le faisait hurler un nom, le nom de son pécher : Draco.

Et ce dernier suivait son amant, se libérant à son tour, sentant le monde le faire prisonnier d'un havre de plaisir.

Des souffles effrénés, la sueur perlant à leur front, le sang bouillant encore dans leur corps comblé, leur cœur vidé.

Et sans un mot, sans un au revoir, Harry se relevait, remettait un bout d'or pure à sa main gauche, remettait les vêtements dispersés sur le sol. Il quittait cette scène où leur ébat frappait encore aux murs, il quittait l'endroit pour transplaner rapidement au manoir Snape.

Il y entrait, comme il avait pris habitude de la faire, se dirigeait rapidement vers la salle de bain. Et il se frottait, se savonnait, y mettait une volonté renouvelée, voulant à tout pris retirer cette odeur, celle de Draco, celle qui le trahirait. Et comme si souvent, il sortait de la douche, enfilant un simple boxer pour aller se glisser sous les couvertures et entourer de ses bras Severus qui dormait à point fermé, Severus qui en l'attendant n'avait pu faire autrement que perdre espoir et s'endormir. Severus qui avait peut-être retenu une larme en constatant qu'il serait encore seul cette soirée-là, Severus qui n'était pas dupe, qui savait pertinemment.

Harry l'aimait, éperdument même, pourtant il retournait vers Draco, y retournait pour quelques heures, histoire d'une nuit, histoire de corps, histoire de se perdre pour quelques heures dans des bras différents, de grimper une échelle d'ivresse et d'espérer peut-être s'y perdre, pour enfin en redescendre et se jurer que c'était la dernière fois. Il n'aimait pas Draco, le respectait certes, mais jamais en le regardant il ne sentait son cœur fondre, battre sans répit, comme il le faisait pour Severus.

Severus qui lui pardonnerait demain encore, sans que rien ne soit dit, Severus qui tenterait de tout faire pour le rendre heureux dès qu'il aurait ouvert les yeux, Severus qui agirait comme s'il était coupable, qui mettrait sur ses épaules la tâche de solidifier à nouveau leur couple. Et Harry s'en sentirait des plus sales.

Severus se colla inconsciemment davantage contre son époux en sentant enfin cette chaleur divine près de lui. Cette chaleur qui même dans son sommeil lui faisait du bien, cette chaleur dont il avait certainement rêvé.

Et Harry s'endormait enfin, l'esprit tourmenté, se sachant indigne, se sachant inadéquat. Il ne pouvait imaginer quitter Severus, il ne pouvait imaginer vivre sans lui et comme à chaque nuit, après l'avoir trompé, il se promettait que cela cesserait, il y croyait même passionnément. Il y croirait… jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Le lendemain matin, les yeux cernés, la nuit écourtée, Harry se réveilla, contemplant le soleil jouer doucement sur le visage.

**POV Harry**

**Story of my life   
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
'Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company **

**  
**(Histoire de ma vie)  
(Rechercher le juste)  
(Mais il ne fait que m'éviter)  
(Douleur dans mon âme)  
(Car ça semble mal)  
(De vraiment aimer ma compagnie.)

Les gens m'ont fuit, plus rapidement que l'ont fuit un séisme, ils m'ont fuit pour des raisons diverses, des raisons qui demeuraient tout de même bonnes. Et je les ai regardé me fuir sans vraiment m'en préoccuper, j'étais vide, j'étais pratiquement sans vie, j'étais cette épave que l'on tenterait d'oublier

**He's** **more than a man**

(Il est davantage qu'un homme)

Il était sans doute tout aussi perdu que moi, perdu parce que notre monde l'avait à son tour exclu, perdu car ses erreurs avaient été jugées impardonnables.

**And this is more than love**

(Et ceci est davantage que de l'amour)

Alors, en tant qu'exclus nous nous sommes retrouvés chez lui. C'est certainement étrange comment d'une hargne sans nom peut naître un amour au-delà de la passion. C'est certainement cliché aussi, mais que puis-je y faire ? Nous sommes réellement tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Lui de moi, moi de lui, sans que rien semble pouvoir se glisser sous notre chemin.

C'était vraiment un amour incroyable, ce l'est toujours, je l'aime toujours de la même manière, vraiment. Je veux dire, je le regarde et je me sens fondre, je me retrouve dans ses bras et c'est comme si le temps cessaient d'exister, comme si tout perdait de son importance. La Terre pouvait bien exploser, j'en avais cure, j'étais dans ses bras…

**The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in**

(La raison pour laquelle le ciel est bleu)  
(Et puis des nuages se sont pointés)

Et puis tout a bascule. Je sais…c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû, mais je suis vraiment un homme de faible vertu.

**Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true**

**  
**(Parce que je suis encore parti  
(Pour lui tout ceci ne peut pas être vrai)

Il se refuse à y croire et c'est peut-être mieux. Mais je pars encore…et encore. Nuit après nuit. Et je voudrais à mon tour faire comme lui et ne rien voir, mais comment être aveugle alors que c'est de moi-même que je voudrais me cacher ?

**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside**

**To know that I am happy with some other guy**

**I can see him dying**

(Et je sais qu'il sait que je suis infidèle)  
(Et ça le tue par l'intérieur)  
(De savoir que je suis heureux avec un autre homme)  
(Je peux le voir mourir)

Heureux…c'est peut-être un grand mot. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je cherche d'autres bras. Il me comble parfaitement, mais je cherche encore et encore.

**I don't wanna do this anymore**

**I don't want to be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer**

(Je ne veux plus faire ça)  
(Je ne veux pas être la raison pour laquelle)  
(chaque fois que je passe la porte)  
(Je le vois mourir un peu plus de l'intérieur)

(Je ne veux plus le blesser)  
(Je ne veux pas lui enlever sa vie)  
(Je ne veux plus être un meurtrier)

Je ne veux pas le détruire, je ne veux plus jamais détruire. Après mes parents, après Cédric et puis Sirius et Voldemort, après Dumbledore et tout le reste. Je ne veux plus que ma vie serve à faire le mal et pourtant je le génère tout seul le mal, j'y parviens sans Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans armés de vilains, sans rien et personne. Je suis peut-être le Mal…

**I feel it in the air**

**As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another day  
I kiss him on the cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late**

(Je le sens dans l'air)  
(Alors que je place mes cheveux)  
(Me préparant pour une autre journée)  
(Je l'embrasse sur la joue)  
(Alors qu'il, à contre-cœur,)  
(Me demande si je vais rentrer tard)

Il n'est pas aveugle, je l'ai déjà mentionné. Il me connaît trop bien. Il me sert un peu plus fort qu'habituellement contre lui, sachant que dans quelques instants quelqu'un d'autre fera le même geste. Il en vient peut-être même à se demander ce que sentira l'autre, si l'autre aimera au même titre que lui l'odeur de mes cheveux. Je me laisse aller contre lui, espérant presque qu'il me retienne, qu'il ne refuse l'accès à la porte, qu'il me crie par la tête qu'il sait tout, qu'il me lance un ultimatum.

**I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well **

**  
**(Je dis que je ne serai pas parti longtemps)  
(Seulement sortir avec les filles)  
(Un mensonge que je n'avais pas besoin de dire)  
(Car tous les deux nous savons)  
(où je m'en vais)  
(Et nous le savons très bien)

Comme si j'allais vraiment voir des filles ! Comme si les femmes ne me fuyaient pas dès qu'elles apercevaient mon ombre.

Et je vois dans son regard meurtri qu'il n'en peut plus.

**'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying **

**  
(**Parce que je sais qu'il sait que je suis infidèle)  
(Et ça le tue par l'intérieur)  
(De savoir que je suis heureux avec un autre homme)

(Je peux le voir mourir)

Et c'est moi aussi qui est à bout. À bout d'être devenu ce que je suis, d'être continuellement une source de souffrance.

**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't want to be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside**

**I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer**

(Je ne veux plus faire ça)  
(Je ne veux pas être la raison pour laquelle)  
(chaque fois que je passé la porte)  
(Je le vois mourir un peu plus de l'intérieur)

(Je ne veux plus le blesser)  
(Je ne veux pas lui enlever sa vie)  
(Je ne veux plus être un meurtrier)

**Our Love, his trust **

(Notre amour, sa confiance)

Les sacrifices ont toujours été de son côté. IL ferme les yeux, IL pleure dans la nuit, IL souffre de solitude, IL a tout perdu, IL fait confiance…IL est fidèle.

**  
I might as well take a gun  
And put it to his head  
Get it over with**

(Je pourrais aussi bien prendre un fusil)  
(et le pointer vers sa tête)  
(Pour en finir)

Je pourrais lui éviter toute cette souffrance. Le quitter ne règlerait rien. Je n'y survivrais, mais plus important que cela, je le blesserais encore une fois.

**I don't wanna do this anymore  
Anymore**

(Je ne veux plus faire ça)  
(Plus jamais)

Et pourtant je passe encore la porte, sortant dans la nuit froide, heureux que le vent d'hiver me morde la peau, heureux de me faire saisir ainsi, surtout heureux de constater que je peux encore réagir à quelque chose.

Je marche lentement, sachant que de la fenêtre il me regarde m'éloigner, sachant que sur sa joue git, amère, une larme qui m'aurait jamais dû exister. Je m'en veux davantage, je m'en veux sans savoir comment faire autrement. Comment résister à mes nombreux amants ? Comment ne pas rechercher mille fois l'amour que société entière m'a refusé ? Comment refusé l'amour, même si ce n'est que de la sexualité, quand si peut de gens osent encore m'en donner ?

Et je retrouve un autre homme. Ce soir ce ne sera pas Draco. J'ai décidé de me rendre du côté moldu de Londres et d'y chercher seulement des corps, pour ne rien vivre d'autre qu'une expérience, pour pouvoir facilement les oublier, pour ne jamais les rencontrer alors que je serai avec Severus.

Et quand je me retrouve dans des bras inconnus, alors qu'une chaleur étrangère m'enveloppe, alors que des mains sans noms me parcourent…comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Je le regarde s'activer, je le regarde me toucher et je réalise tout ce que je fais. Je réalise que je fais erreur. Je le repousse, il ne semble pas comprendre. Je remets ma cape et sors sans lui adresse la parole, sans le regarder, sans même porter attention à la tirade d'insultes qu'il doit être en train de me balancer. Je sors de la chambre et je sais ce que je dois faire, je sais ce que je ne ferai plus jamais.

**POV Severus**

Contrairement à tout ce que l'ont dit, je ne suis pas aveugle, ni fou. Je l'aime, c'est tout. Je l'aime, moi qui n'aie jamais aimé, je l'aime, lui que j'ai toujours cru détester. Je sais bien qu'il va voir ailleurs, je sais bien qu'il se souille un peu plus à chaque nuit, mais que puis-je y faire ? Il revient toujours à moi…à moi et pas à personne d'autre ! Peu importe avec qui il passe la soirée c'est toujours dans mes bras qu'il se réveille.

Ça me brise de le voir courir vers ces bras, mais ça briserait encore davantage de le savoir me quitter à jamais. Et chaque fois qu'il passe la porte du manoir, je prie pour qu'il ne trouve pas quelqu'un qu'il aimera davantage. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il ne reste qu'à moi. D'une manière ou d'une autre j'ai peur de le perdre. Et même en faisait mine de ne pas m'apercevoir, j'ai peur de le perdre : et s'il croyait que je m'en balance complètement des bras qui l'entoure ?

Dès qu'il met un pied au manoir, le soir, je m'endors enfin. Je sais qu'il ira se laver, qu'il chassera l'odeur des autres, je sais qu'il tentera de se rincer jusqu'à l'âme, avant de se glisser près de moi. Je préfère être endormi alors, je préfère qu'il n'ait pas à supporter l'angoisse de probables questions, je préfère lui faire croire que je me doute de rien. Et par-dessus tout, je préfère prétendre que tout ira mieux demain, je préfère éviter le sujet, je préfère qu'il ne me dise jamais que c'est fini entre nous.

Je l'entends revenir, je suis encore debout à la fenêtre. Le temps a-t-il autant filé ? Me suis-je autant perdu dans mes pensées ? Je me recule, espérant qu'il ne m'ait pas vu ainsi, ne volant surtout pas qu'il croit que je l'espionne, que je n'ai pas confiance…

**Fin POV Severus**

Mais Harry l'avait vu. Et il s'en était sentit des plus mal.

Il entra dans le manoir, la tête basse ; il ignorait s'il aurait une dernière chance, il ignorait si Severus pourrait à nouveau lui faire confiance. Peut-être était-il naïf d'espérer, peut-être était-ce même enfantin, mais il espéra.

- Severus, fit-il en entrant dans le manoir.

Severus arrêta de marcher, refusant de se retourner, refusant qu'Harry le voit pleurer. Il lui annoncerait que c'était terminé, il lui annoncerait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de l'aimer.

Harry le vit, dos à lui, et il ne pu faire autrement que songer qu'il l'avait brisé, qu'il l'avait blessé, peut-être une fois de trop.

- Je m'excuse, Sev, murmura Harry. Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ?

Harry arriva à la hauteur de l'homme, plaçant doucement ses mains sur ses épaules. Severus sursauta involontairement et c'est douloureusement qu'Harry retira ses mains.

- Regarde-moi, Sev, je t'en prie…

Severus se tourna lentement, incertain qu'il aurait la force.

- Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, mais…pourras-tu un jour me pardonner de t'avoir blessé, de t'avoir trahi ? C'est fini Sev…

Une douleur atroce explosa dans le ventre de l'homme, il voulu se retirer de la main qui le tenait doucement, il voulu partir, fuir.

- Laisse-moi terminer, demanda Harry presque en silence. C'est fini, j'ai fini de te blesser. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, seulement avec toi.

Severus le prit fortement contre lui, incapable de croire que ce que Harry voulait ce n'était pas de le laisser, mais c'était une autre chance. Peut-être était-il idiot, mais il allait la lui donner, et il allait même y croire, car il avait besoin de cet espoir, il avait besoin de croire que tout irait mieux, qu'il existerait encore un lendemain pour qu'ils soient heureux.

Pour toute réponse il l'embrassa avec passion. Maintenant le vent pouvait bien s'élever, la pluie s'abattre, les éléments se déchaîner, plus rien n'avait vraiment de l'importance, Harry lui était revenu.

Et cette nuit là c'est le bon prénom qu'Harry hurla, c'est la bonne passion qui le traina au septième ciel et c'est la bonne personne qui lui murmura à l'oreille : _je t'aime_…

**Unfaithful** est une chanson tirée de l'album **A girl like me** de **Rihanna** !


End file.
